Padrino Part 15
Previous: Padrino Part 14 Rinji and Chris sat across from Nicholas Omage, also known as Snowbeard in his beautiful, feudal Japanese decorated chambers. The evidence that had been brought to light was a horribly disturbing discovery, indeed, and it was time for the three of their crews to unite as one force in order to counter act any further chaos that the enemy had planned. Snowbeard: We have learned very little from our two prisoners as of yet. They claim that they were all in pitch black meeting places so that they were not able to identify anymore traitors among other crews. Thanks to your subordinate, Miko Nikk, I was able to imprison the traitor among our midst as well. Rinji nodded at this, accepting the compliment. '' '''Rinji:' Ricky, as we knew him, joined our crew about a month and a half ago, and did lead us here. Though I had other reasons for coming to this island. Snowbeard: Yes, and Juuri joined our crew a year ago, we found him heavily beaten and starving on an island in the first half of the grand line. We know this to be a fabricated state now, it was meant for us to find him and take him in as one of our own. Whoever planned this must have gone to extreme lengths in order to pull it off. Chris: Wait... does this mean someone on my crew is a traitor too? Rinji: I highly doubt that, Chris. Chris: '''But we don't know that! What if it's Hanuman? I love the meat chops he makes! I can't afford to lose my Big Foot cook! '''Rinji: Chris! Calm down, here have some string Chris a small piece of white string he pulled out of his button-up shirt. Chris: '''Ohhh.. Wow... it's so... stringy... '''Snowbeard: If we are to combat this conspiracy of chaos, then we must bring the fight to their doorstep. I have already sent runners across the city to gather information, but with the Marines bolstering their forces, their progress will be slower. Rinji: I can help in that area as well. My crew is very skilled in the ways of stealth. I'll--- Chris: Faaaarrrrrrt There was a long pause. Rinji: his nose Good God Chris, what rancid things have you-- Snowbeard: FAAAARRRRT Another long, long pause. Rinji: AWWW! his nose and fell to the floor. Come on! I have an accute sense of smell here, someone crack a damn window! Wataru: My lord! into the door The Marines! They approach from portside! Snowbeard: '''Get everyone to their battlestations! Meet their assault with a counterattack immediately! '''Chris: Let's go! up with Rinji and ran out toward the deck ---- The Marines' forces were bolstered tenfold after they had heard of Vice Admiral Polatsu's declaration of Martial Law, and Head Quarters sent them a force that was well over a thousand strong on top of the force they already had, with twenty-five commanding officers leading them. Much of these forces were split into groups. One very large group raided the Red Mafia's headquarters, while another battalion was sent to capture all of the White Blade Pirates. '' ''Kitomo Rise and Jaime Yattez stood on the deck of the main battleship, one of six that sailed toward the pirates' hiding place. To their surprise, there were three ships in all. The White Blade Pirates were indeed there, The Iron Joe was a very sought after ship. Then there was a ship there that truly surprised Vice Admiral Rise, the Panno Marie was docked very close as well. The very sight of that ship brought back those horrible memories of her own defeat at the hands of its Captain. Then there was a third, the Jolly MK II, since Gomez was defeated at the hands of both Daro Daro Usagi and Dracule Sakura, the sight of their ship did not surprise them. '' '''Rise:' Well, looks like we got ourselves a gaggle of pirate scumbags. Yattez: It's a good thing we brought extra ships. Rise: I want the Catman. Yattez: 'Of course, dear lady. Be my guest. ''Usagi, Sakura, Chio, Rose Glory, Hanuman, Wataru, Spike, Ami, and Timber all stood along their respective decks of their ships. They gazed at the force headed toward them, steeling themselves in mental preparation of what was to come. There had to be a force of at least five hundred Marines headed their way. The White Blade Pirates, which stood at two hundred strong unsheathed their katanas as they faced the force in front of them. The three captains stood ready as well, as Chris and Rinji joined their respective crews on their decks. Snowbeard stood behind his commanders and gazed off toward the waters that would soon be their battlefield. ''The ships neared now, and Vice Admiral Rise brought out her Den Den Mega Phone. '' '''Rise: '''All of you know the drill, surrender now, and all of you will be taken alive! Resistance will be met with death without trial! '''Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha! You can have me when my ship is turned to ash and I am naught but a bloody pulp on the ground! We will not be taken alive! Snowbeard: If you can best me in battle, you may have my life, but my death with only be met with more resistance! Chris: I don't know what kind of drill you speak of! Whether it be a power drill or a normal screwdriver, so no! I don't know it! No matter how many drills you come at us with, we will fight to the end! Bring it on, Marines! Yattez: Take no prisoners, then! up his hand CHARGE!!!! Padrino Part 16 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side